


Siren's Call

by lannisterslioness



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Pirates, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: Captain Cassian Andor has always been the best at one thing - catching pirates and bringing them to justice. When the Queen assigns him the task of finding Jyn Erso, daughter of the infamous pirate Galen Erso, he thinks it will be another easy job. However, when he comes face to face with the elusive pirate herself, he knows it will be far from an easy job; especially when he starts falling for her.





	1. The Maiden Fair

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is completely inspired by this little photoset right here. This is just the beginning, and it’s not as long as most of my beginning chapters for fics, but hopefully this is a really good start of a very interesting ride for all of us. I hope you guys like this fic, please let me know, reading all your comments gives me the greatest joy to keep writing <3 P.S. Thanks again to @athelise for beta reading this chapter!

_ Twelve Years Ago _

  
  


Jyn was afraid. She knew she was supposed to be brave; she had promised Papa as much, but right now she was afraid. 

 

Her mama was gone.  _ She went to sleep, _ Papa had told her, but  Jyn knew Mama wasn’t really asleep. Now they were on a ship that belonged to a fearsome pirate to escape the evil woman who had killed her mama, and Jyn couldn’t bear to be brave anymore as she let the tears finally roll down her cheeks. 

 

All she could see in her mind’s eye was her mama falling to the ground, over and over again, while the evil blonde woman stood over her with a smile, and so much red everywhere---red on her hands, red on Mama’s dress. 

 

“Stardust?” Her papa’s voice broke through her sobbing. 

 

Jyn hurriedly wiped the tears from her cheeks and tried to contain her sadness again; she couldn’t let Papa see that she wasn’t being brave. She sniffled a bit and hoped that the dim lighting of the cabin below deck would hide her red eyes. Papa knelt before her, looking her in the eyes before giving her a brief sad smile and wiping away a stray tear. 

 

“Don’t worry, Stardust. It will be okay.” He assured her. “Saw is going to take you somewhere safe, somewhere people will never know who you are.”

 

“What about you, Papa?” Jyn asked. A trembling shook her lungs, and she struggled to hide it from Papa.

 

“I have to go help Mama’s sisters,” he said. “I’m the reason they’re in trouble, I need to help them get somewhere safe.” His voice broke a bit. 

 

“I can go with you, I can help!” Jyn protested. She’d just lost Mama, she didn’t want to lose Papa, too. 

 

“I know you can, Stardust. But Alessandra will find you if you are with me. Your Mama’s sisters can fight, so can I, but you are too young. I couldn’t live with myself if I lost you, too. Saw will keep you safe, he’ll teach you how to fight, how to make sure that someone like Alessandra will never be able to hurt you.” He promised her. 

 

“If I learn how to fight, can I live with you again?” Jyn asked.

Galen hesitated. He didn’t want to give his little girl false hope, but if it meant keeping her safe... “Yes, Jyn,” he smiled. “When you’re older and you know how to fight, you can come with me and help keep Mama’s sisters safe.” He said, tucking a stray piece of Jyn’s wavy dark brown hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her braid. 

 

His eyes landed on Jyn’s necklace, the necklace her mama had possessed all her life and had given to her moments before her death. It was a crystal she’d found in an underwater cave once, and something she had cherished ever since, something she had told Jyn to take care of. 

 

“Hold on to this, my Stardust.” He took the crystal in hand and squeezed it tightly. “Let it remind you that you belong to the ocean, and no one can take that from you.” 

 

    “Yes, Papa.” Jyn nodded.

 

Just as Galen let go, Saw came hobbling down the stairs, lingering in the shadows while he spoke. 

“We’re almost to Jedha,” said Saw. “After that, there is another ship waiting to bring you where you need to go.”  

 

Jyn wrapped her small arms around Papa, using all of her strength to make sure he never let go 

 

“I’ll come back for you, Stardust,” he promised. 

 

He never did. 

  
  


* * *

 

_ Twelve Years Later _

 

Jyn looked out to the ocean, taking a deep breath of the salty air and stretching her arms wide. She’d been cramped up in her cabin for too long with the storm they’d passed through yesterday, and it felt good to be out under the sun and surrounded by the glistening sea. She wished that more days were like this while they were out on the open water, but as she had been told many times, the sea listened to no man and did what it pleased. 

 

“Jyn!” The voice that had aged so harshly over the years bellowed out to her from the upper deck. “Rally up the crew, we’re almost to Tatooine.” 

 

“Aye,” Jyn replied. “Half are likely still completely drunk.” 

Tatooine was one of Jyn’s favorite ports, if only for that things weren't piled atop of one another like in most ports. It was orderly, if one could still call a pirate port that, full of low lives and thieves as it was, but it was as good a deal as Jyn could find. She didn't expect to ever go in to a decent port - she was still a pirate herself, after all. But sometimes she would dream of a life outside of this, one without murderous thieves, lies and gambling fools, of somewhere far off by the sea where she could swim for ages---. 

 

“Erso,” a gruff voice interrupted her daydreaming. It belonged to Bernard, one of Saw’s most trusted men besides her, and somehow despite all the drinks he’d had last night, he was up while the others were yet unconscious. “Care to wake them up the fun way?” 

 

Jyn didn’t say a word, she just grinned before waltzing over to one of the occupied hammocks, tipping it until someone fell to the floor with a thud, disrupting the others. 

 

“Wake up, you bunch of whoresons! Captain’s orders: we’re almost to port!” Jyn shouted while Bernard tipped over the others who refused to move at Jyn’s call. 

 

They moaned and groaned, but one glare from Jyn was enough to silence them as they went to work readying the ship. After that, it didn’t take long to pull into port; a few especially hung over crew members volunteering to stay with the ship while the rest went into the port city. Even at midday, the port of Tatooine was bursting with life, full of traders, thieves, and whores aplenty.

 

“Jyn, I have some business to handle here, keep an eye on the crew while I’m gone.” Saw wheezed before going into a coughing fit. Jyn frowned. His health was getting a little worse with each passing day. 

 

“That’ll be easy, they’ll all be headed towards the cantina,” Jyn mumbled. She never quite understood how they could all drink so damned much. “What business do you have here?” 

“I’ll tell you soon enough.” Saw assured her. “Go, I’ll find you once it’s done.” 

 

Jyn didn’t protest after that. Saw had his fair share of secrets, but in due time he’d tell her---he always did. Unlike her real father, who had hidden things from her throughout her whole life, and still did to this day, wherever he was in the world these days. Saw actually trusted her to be able to handle his secrets when the time came. For now, he would keep his confidence, but when the time came he would tell her, until then Jyn would let it be. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Pirates were something Cassian Andor hated with all of his being. They had taken so much from him his entire life, it only made sense that he’d end up in a line of work for the Crown that brought pirates to justice---usually a hanging or beheading, depending on how Her Royal Majesty felt that day. 

 

As of late, Queen Niedra had felt especially cruel and cold hearted in how pirates met their end, earning her the title whispered around by her men of  _ ‘the Bloody Red Queen’ _ . While she was mostly renowned for her beauty, her violence was beginning to consume her, leaving her more harsh and feared than she had been in the years prior. 

 

“I have a job for you.” She spoke, her voice reverberating through the hallowed throne room. 

 

Her golden hair was pulled back and braided severely, a golden jewel-encrusted headband intertwined within it atop her head. Her eyes, normally a vibrant blue, were a dark gray, and seemed almost lifeless. It wasn’t an uncommon sight to Cassian, this twisted beauty she radiated. He’d seen it many times after they’d spent the night together, and she would vanish for hours to soak in a sickeningly sweet-smelling bath, and it would be as if nothing had happened between them at all. 

 

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Cassian replied respectfully. 

 

“I’ve gotten word of Galen Erso’s daughter.” Alessandra proclaimed. Her lovely mouth twisted into a begrudging sneer. “She’s still alive despite all odds, and a little bird told me that she knows where her treacherous father is hiding.” 

 

Jyn Erso was a name he heard often: she was the daughter of Galen Erso, the acclaimed admiral for the Crown before becoming a pirate himself and stealing from the Crown. Jyn was just as troublesome as her father; stealing the Crown’s ships, killing the Queen’s men, looting, and everything else a pirate could do--- it was an impressive feat for a young maid to become one of the most fearsome pirates on the seven seas at Saw Gerrera’s side. 

 

“I want you to bring her to me; we need to find her father.” Alessandra continued.

 

“Galen Erso, with all due respect, is rumored to be dead, Your Majesty.” Cassian stated. There had been a surplus of reports saying he’d drank himself to death, dying in a whore house with multiple witnesses. 

 

“Rumoured.” She sneered. “Rumors can be false, Captain. Galen Erso is still alive, out there hiding like a coward, and he needs to be brought to justice. He needs to pay for what he took from my family.” 

 

There was a glint of something dark in her eyes, and for a moment, Cassian was very afraid, until she relaxed and the darkness vanished from her eyes again. 

 

“He needs to be punished for his crimes, he has escaped for far too long, and almost all of his other companions have met their fate. If we can get Jyn, we can bring him  _ and  _ Saw Gerrera to justice in one fell swoop.” Alessandra said. “I want them  _ all _ to hang for what they’ve done.” 

 

“They will, Your Grace, I promise you that.” Cassian assured her.

 

“You’ll have your usual men, of course, but you will take a new navigator with you. He’s remarkable at finding places that people don’t want to be found.” Alessandra said. 

 

“Whatever you wish.” Cassian agreed. It was always easier to agree with Alessandra rather than argue. 

 

“If you succeed in bringing her to me, the title of Admiral is yours.” She sighed, clearly now bored of their conversation. “And you’ll be handsomely rewarded in other ways as well.” 

 

Alessandra was nothing but exhausting: she would want Cassian in her bed every day for a while, and then banish him for longer. Lately he’d been banished, but now she was extending the invitation again and he would undoubtedly give in to her, as always. No other woman ever comparing to her beauty in his eyes. 

 

“Bring me Jyn Erso.” She commanded once more, and with that, she rose from her throne and returned back into the depths of her castle where she kept herself hidden and locked away from the world most of the time, leaving Cassian to wonder how in the world he was supposed to find the infamous Jyn Erso. 


	2. Hell Hath No Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, I had so much fun writing this chapter, Jyn and Cassian finally meet and you guys have no idea just how much trouble these two will get in within the following chapters ;) I hope you guys enjoy it! <3

    As a pirate, Jyn had come to terms with many things in her life, such as the men will almost always be drunk, and you have to be able to trust every member of your crew with your life if you have a chance of surviving out on the seas. The one thing she never got used to was how handsy some damned drunks got, and nothing pissed her off more than being touched when she didn’t want to be. 

 

    “Aye lass, what’s a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this?” Some drunkard slurred beside her, slapping her on the ass. 

 

    He was young, about her age, and by seeing some familiar laughing faces in the background, he was new to being a pirate  _ and _ to being drunk. She could have taken pity on him and just brushed him off, but how would this idiot learn if she just let him off the hook like that. 

 

    “Why don’t you buy me a drink and find out.” Jyn smiled coyly, watching the drunken young man light up and order her a pint right away, it was almost a shame that she’d be dashing his hopes as soon as the drink showed up. 

 

    The barkeep eyed her curiously, the old man knew her and Saw’s crew well enough to know that there would be trouble, nothing serious, but something would get broken in his pub and he wasn’t looking forward to finding out what it would be. As soon as he set the drink down in front of her, Jyn took it and smiled at the young man still holding onto her ass, in a split second she let her smile drop and hit him upside the head with her mug, knocking him sideways into an empty table behind them. Cheers roared up and filled the pub, everyone watching the infamous Jyn Erso teach the young lad a lesson about how to treat a lady of the seas. The man was barely conscious when Jyn walked over to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt to hoist him up before grabbing his head by his golden hair and slamming his face into the table, busting the table in half. The young man was left with a bloodied nose and completely unconscious on the floor, the bar full of cheers. 

 

    Jyn walked over to the bar again, dropping a small bag of gold coins she had on her in front of the barkeep to pay for all she’d broken - she may have been a pirate, but Saw had taught her to respect her fellow outlaws, and she was sure to do just that. With a brief nod of acceptance, the barkeep took the coins and went back to serving his other customers, Jyn checking on her crew one last time looking through the crowd before making her way towards the door, she never really liked getting drunk either way. She just set her foot out the door when she was grabbed by the arm by an elderly woman, her hair white and fragile stature telling Jyn she should barely be standing, let alone grabbing ahold of strangers. It didn’t take long for Jyn to notice the red sash across her gown, the sash that the crazed  _ Followers of the Force _ wore, claiming that everything and every life was connected to one another. She did however feel a bit bad for the woman, noticing her clouded over blind eyes. 

 

   “Jyn Erso, that’s your name, is it not?” The old woman asked, Jyn startled by the woman’s knowledge. 

 

    “How’d you know that?” Jyn asked. 

 

    “The Force knows all my dear, and it knows you are in grave danger. I’ve seen something dark and terrible headed your way, something filled with death that wants to consume you whole. Beware a man who wears the face of a friend, he will bring you nothing but pain, and though you will both fall, you will both die.” She warned Jyn, the fear conveyed across her features told Jyn she was telling the truth, that whatever vision she saw truly terrified her. 

 

    The Followers may have mostly been an old wives tale now, but Saw and her Papa had taught her to heed the warnings of the Followers, regardless of what the world thinks of them, their visions always come true; and this was a vision Jyn wanted to avoid at all costs. 

 

    “He comes for you as we speak.” The old woman urged her. “There is a young man with him who possess something that can find anyone, he’s using it now to find you, and there is no way to escape it. You must run, go where this magic cannot find you, go through the mists that protected your mother so long ago.” 

 

    “I will.” Jyn said, trying to bite back her panic as she briefly nodded. 

 

    Seemingly satisfied with Jyn’s answer, the old woman let go of Jyn and started to walk off before freezing again. 

 

    “The man...the one with the friendly face, he can be saved. It matters not to you now, but your fates are sealed to entwine no matter if you pass through the mists in time or not. There’s something dark and golden controlling him, controlling his heart, when the two of you meet, you can save him even if you cannot save yourself.” The woman added before walking off again, this time disappearing into the crowds. 

 

    Right now, Jyn didn’t care about some man she was destined to meet, especially if he was supposed to be her doom. All she cared about right now was rounding up the crew, finding Saw, and getting as far away from this damned port as soon as possible. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    “CROWN SHIP COMING TO PORT!” Was the first shout Jyn heard pierce through the quiet mumble of the town, before everyone erupted into action, running to clear the streets or running to take up arms the crown. 

 

    She had to find Saw, that was all that mattered right now, she had to find him and get him and the crew the hell out of this port. If that old woman was right, this crown ship was full of people coming to take her, and it was carrying the man who would be her doom - she had to get away from this place. Among the crowd of people taking up arms to fight, Jyn found Bernard and grabbed him aside, pulling him from the heard of people charging towards the dock. 

 

    “Bernard, we have to get the crew and Saw and leave.” Jyn hurriedly spoke. 

 

    “Leave? We should fight these bastards-” 

 

    “They’re coming for me, don’t ask how I know that, but know I’m telling you the truth. There are people on that ship looking for me and if we don’t leave now, we all just might die.” Jyn urged him. “Please, find the crew, I’ll find Saw...you know what to do if something happens to me, I know Saw won’t do it, but you have to.” 

 

    Due to Jyn’s family, it had been discussed many times over what was to be done if someone were to capture her - they were to leave. They could come back for her if they were truly that suicidal, but Jyn insisted that they leave and get away from the scene, that she could hold her own up against anyone long enough to buy them some time. Saw disagreed with it, she knew he would, but Jyn relied on Bernard to go through with the plan, and when he gave her a brief nod before rushing towards the pub Jyn left not long ago, she knew he would carry it out if no one else would. 

 

    She didn’t know where Saw went, he never told her where he was having this supposed meeting, but she could take a guess as to where it was. The brothel just up the road was more than just a brothel, at least the basement of it was, used for meetings of people who didn’t particularly want to be found. Jyn ran as fast as her legs would carry her and just pushed open the door to the place when she ran right into Saw, his worried eyes scanning her face and the rushed surroundings around her, the other captains he’d been having the meeting with realizing the scene as well. 

 

    “It’s the Crown.” She spit out, the other captains taking off right away to find their crews. “They’ve come for me.” She told Saw once all the others had left. 

 

    “We need to go.” Saw stated, hobbling out past her but still managing to keep just ahead of her, waving his way through the crowds. 

 

    They managed to catch up to Bernard and the crew, just as the first of the soldiers poured off of the Crown ship, slaughtering their way through the first people at the docks. It would be difficult to get past them surely, but not impossible, that is, if they went by themselves - Jyn knew the minute they’d see her they would swarm all over them, her face had been on enough wanted posters for anyone serving the Crown to know her appearance. 

 

    “If we go around the back-” 

 

    “No, you need to go.” Jyn cut Saw off. “I can buy you all some time, but you need to go now if you want it.” 

 

    “We’re not leaving you!” Saw hissed out. 

 

    “A Follower warned me, they said there is someone on that ship that will be my doom,  _ mine _ ; you need to leave here, I won’t have them take you down with me. I can handle myself, you’ve trained me my whole life to be able to handle myself if the day came - the day is here, and you need to leave.” Jyn warned him. 

 

    “Captain, she’s right.” Bernard spoke up. “The minute they see her on those docks they’ll slaughter every last one of us, including her, before we even set foot on our ship. We need to go. If anyone can handle themselves against an army of men, it’s Jyn.” 

 

    Saw hesitated for a moment, looking back and forth between Jyn and Bernard, before finally letting out a reluctant sigh and a brief nod. 

 

    “They’ll take you to the capital, to that wretched Queen. I’ll have every captain on these damned seas buy you time. You know what to do, you just need the time to use what you were born with, if you use it right, you might not end up at the capitol at all. If you do, I’ll know, and I will summon every damned soul to break you free from her, do you understand?” Saw asked her. 

 

    “I understand.” Jyn nodded, she knew exactly what he was talking about, she knew she would have to use more than fighting to escape her fate, she would have to use the gift her mother passed down to her to escape, and that would take time - time that fleets of pirates could sidetrack this Crown ship with and time for her gift to work. 

 

    With that, Saw pressed a kiss to her forehead before moving out with the rest of the men, heading towards the docks and taking down any soldiers who dared to stand in their way. Meanwhile Jyn waited, there was a captain aboard that Crown ship, and he was surely the man sent to capture her, she just had to bide her time for him to come down off that damned ship and face him herself. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    The men did their job holding the ship and pushing out into the port further; some pirates just ran off while they still could with their lives, others decided to die with honor of some sort and fight the soldiers until their last breath. They were at the right place, he could tell that much by the infamous ship ported in the dock -  _ The Rebellion _ \- which belonged to no one other than Saw Gerrera himself. The new problem at hand for Cassian was finding Jyn Erso in this swarm of pirates, other wise she could just slip through the crowds and break for it, running off to another port that they would have to chase her down to - Cassian  _ hated _ chasing after the pirates, when he had them, he liked to catch them instead of playing an elaborate game of cat and mouse with them. 

 

    “Any orders, Captain?” Kay approached him and asked. 

 

    Kay was the only person Cassian had ever come to trust with his life; he was unwaveringly loyal, and almost like a brother to him after all the years they’d spent together at sea. He was a logical man, always thinking things through while Cassian would rather just leap into action, and while Kay was hardly a man of violence, his height was often more than intimidating enough to scare off anyone who dared to challenge him. 

 

    “Stay back here with the kid, I don’t know how he knew Saw and his crew would be here, I don’t trust him.” Cassian said while glaring down at the new navigator that had been assigned to him. 

 

    Bodhi Rook was his name apparently, he was a nobody that came from nowhere and managed to catch the Queen’s attention with his extraordinary ability to find places. He managed to locate a lost Crown shipwreck that had been claimed by the seas years ago, and an island that once served as a private pirate colony that operated out from under the Crown’s rule all in the matter of a few months, far more than any other navigator could ever do. There was something wrong there, and Cassian had no idea what it was though he intended to find out. 

 

    “I’ll go out into the port with Chirrut and Baze.” Cassian added. 

 

    “As you wish, Captain.” Kay gave a slight sigh, always disapproving of Cassian’s rather rash methods that involved him flinging himself out into danger. 

 

    It only took a few moments for Cassian to round up Chirrut and Baze, the two best fighters he’d ever met, and also reformed pirates. Cassian had captured them a few years back, and unlike the other pirates before them, the Queen had offered them a deal due to their extreme knowledge in all forms of fighting, the two of them takings down an entire army alone before Cassian captured them. She offered to clear them of all of their crimes, as long as they took up work for her royal majesty to track down all of their pirate friends and bring them to justice. They’d fulfilled their deal a year ago with the last of their contacts meeting the end of their swords, but they continued to aide Cassian in his hunt for pirates; though Cassian always had the feeling that they were searching for something - or maybe someone - and despite their loyalty so far, the feeling left him questioned them from time to time. 

 

    “She can’t hide in a place like this, too many people know her face.” Baze spoke up as they made their way through the chaos on the docks. 

 

    “She’s not hiding.” Chirrut announced, nudging Cassian and pointing out the sight that was not but a few hundred feet from them. 

 

    There was a woman petite in stature, someone who could be easily dismissed as weak, and she was proving herself to be anything but. Cassian watched as she single handedly took down three soldiers at once, killing one and knocking the other two unconscious, standing over them at the end to catch her breath. Cassian had seen Jyn Erso’s face before, he’d practically memorized it after seeing all the wanted posters, but they didn’t do her much justice. She was easily the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, the kind that left a man frozen in place and took his breath away, the kind that could rob a man blind and he wouldn’t care in the least as long as he got to kiss her lips one last time before she left. Her green eyes met his, and for just a moment she was frozen as well, until she processed the uniforms they were all wearing and bolted in the other direction. Cassian swore he heard Chirrut and Baze ask him for some kind of orders before they took off after her, and he shook himself out of his haze before he did the same, easily catching them all in an alleyway, fighting already and Jyn seeming to be winning. 

 

    Baze had grabbed ahold of her, Chirrut was ready to put chains on her that he carried with him, but Jyn wouldn’t let herself be so easily caught. Cassian watched as she bit down on Baze’s hand and used that second of shocked pain to break free from him, knocking Chirrut down and bolting down the alley again. This time, Cassian went after her and caught her, knocking her down to the ground and keeping her pinned in place despite her resistance. 

 

    “Jyn Erso, you’re under arrest by decree of her royal majesty.” Cassian said. 

 

    “Her royal majesty and kiss my arse.” Jyn hissed as a reply, trying still to break free but realizing it was no use. “Strong grip.” 

 

    “You learn a few things when you chase down pirates like you for a living.” Cassian replied. 

 

    “Oh, something tells me you’ve never met a pirate like me.” Jyn grinned. 

 

    Cassian was going to say something back, but all thought processes stopped when he felt Jyn wrap her legs around his waist, pulling herself up to meet his groin. She certainly knew how to utilize being a woman, that much was painfully clear to Cassian. 

 

    “Aren’t you going to do something about this?” She asked with a knowing smirk, moving just a bit to cause some friction and make Cassian more than uncomfortable. 

 

    “Uh, Captain?” Chirrut’s voice interrupted Cassian’s thoughts thankfully. 

 

    “I’ve got her.” Cassian grunted. 

 

    He made sure to have a firm hold on Jyn’s wrists before getting up off the ground so she couldn’t break free and escape. 

 

    “Cuff her.” Cassian ordered him and Chirrut did so. 

 

    “Aye, don’t you know that’s not the way to treat a lady?” Jyn spoke up. 

 

    “You’re no lady, you’re a pirate.” Cassian retorted, nudging her forward to follow Chirrut and Baze while he stayed close to her to ensure she didn’t run again. 

 

    “At least you got that much right.” She smirked. “Though, from our little moment back there,” She lowered her voice to a whisper that only he could hear and slowed her pace just a bit. “Something tells me that you and I might have some fun before you whisk me away to that lovely Queen of yours.” 

 

    “I don’t deal with pirates.” Cassian stated. 

 

    “That’s a shame, us women of the sea are said to be great in bed.” Jyn shrugged and picked her pace up again. 

  
    Jyn Erso was easily going to be the greatest challenge he’d ever faced, and the growing uncomfortableness in his pants told him that he would probably go to hell for all the things he’s thought of about her since she wrapped her legs around him. 


End file.
